


My Answer Is You

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun might be a little drunk... love drunk.





	My Answer Is You

~~was just imagining college roommates chanbaek getting up close and personal in a conversation which turns deep one drunken night... because that's what alcohol is for right?~~

  
"When was the first time you drove?" Baekhyun tilted his head to the side so as to look at his roommate more clearly. They just got home from Jongdae's birthday party and it was relatively early, so they decided to chat for a while over a bottle of soju.  
  
"I was 16. Stole my dad's keys when he was out of the country for a business trip. How about you?" Chanyeol answered nonchalantly, taking a shot of soju.  
  
"I was 18. After I got my license, of course." Baekhyun couldn't help but roll his eyes. He always knew the younger was the rebellious type, but he hadn't expected for him to have broken laws before.  
  
"That's so typical of you," Chanyeol smirked, eyeing his companion amusedly.  
  
"What the hell does that mean!?" Baekhyun huffed indignantly. There was no way he was going to be made fun of just because he was a law abiding citizen, thank you very much.  
  
"You're so uptight," Chanyeol murmured hurriedly, his voice muffled by the shot glass he was still holding against his lips.  
  
"What?" Baekhyun asked, not quite able to hear what the younger had said.  
  
"Nothing. Anyway, my turn. Who was your first crush?" Chanyeol breathed a sigh of relief. Baekhyun may be small, but Chanyeol knew far too well that the wake of a typhoon would pale in comparison to the havoc Baekhyun could wreak if he puts his mind to it.   
  
"Her name was Jennie. She was my seatmate in kindergarten. You?" Baekhyun said thoughtfully, raising his shot glass up for a refill.

"Lisa," Chanyeol answered as he poured some soju into Baekhyun's glass, a playful smile on his lips.

"Lisa from the Athletics Department!? No way." Baekhyun's eyes comically widened at the new piece of information.  
  
"Yes way," Chanyeol nodded smugly, leaning back onto Baekhyun's bed to make himself more comfortable.  
  
"Woah. I would never have thought that the Almighty Park Chanyeol would be attracted to women with strong personalities. One would've thought you'd go for those submissive types." Baekhyun clicked his tongue, opting to lean on his bed as well, settling beside Chanyeol on the floor.  
  
"What? She's evil. I like that," Chanyeol shrugged, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. My turn. When did you first drink alcohol?" Baekhyun continued, swirling the liquid inside his glass and bringing it up to his nose to savor the smell.  
  
"I was in my second year in high school. You?" Chanyeol answered mechanically, downing whatever amount of soju that was still in his glass in one shot.  
  
"Oh... I was in my second year too. Only in college," Baekhyun smiled sheepishly, taking care to hide the fact that the only alcoholic beverage he had drank was soju and nothing else.

"Hey. It's not something to be proud of. No need to be shy about it. So, when did you get your first ear piercing, and why?" Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a reassuring smile, seeing through the latter's pretense.  
  
Baekhyun was glad that Chanyeol didn't pry and moved on with the conversation instead.

"I just graduated from high school then. I just thought I'd do something adventurous."  
  
"That's lame, you know that, right?" Chanyeol's smirk returned, making Baekhyun growl in annoyance.

"Whatever Park! As if you have any piercings of your own," Baekhyun unconsciously pouted, drinking all of his soju in one shot as well.  
  
"Oh, believe me, Byun. I do. But it's in a place you'd rather not know about," Chanyeol wiggled his eyebrows at the elder, taking pleasure in the way Baekhyun's jaw literally dropped.  
  
"Ew! TMI, Yeol. TMI!" Baekhyun all but shrieked, cheeks growing scarlet for some unknown reason.  
  
"I was gonna say I have a belly ring! What were you thinking? You perv," Chanyeol chided, keeping himself from laughing out loud all the while.  
  
"I... That's... sooo gay. Yeah. Gay." Baekhyun curled up into himself in embarrassment.  
  
"And you're not?" Chanyeol challenged, finding it amusing to see the elder so flustered. It wasn't everyday that you get to see Byun Baekhyun's emotions, after all.  
  
"I... What!?" Baekhyun looked like he just saw a ghost, and the way his lips wobbled made Chanyeol a little guilty – just a little.  
  
"Hey it's all right. Your sexual orientation wouldn't make me think less of you as a person!" Chanyeol chirped, hoping to bring back the lively atmosphere.  
  
"Shut up," Baekhyun said resignedly, shoulders drooping at the same time.  
  
"Hey, don't be mad!" Chanyeol's brows furrowed at the way Baekhyun's mood seemed to have soured. He knew he shouldn't have brought up such a touchy subject, but it just sort of slipped. He wished he could remedy the situation, but there was nothing else to be done but to move on.  
  
"I'm not mad," Baekhyun pouted even more, lips jutting out in a way that made Chanyeol want to kiss the daylights out of him.  
  
"Of course you're not," Chanyeol rolled his eyes condescendingly, making sure to let the other know that he didn't buy his story. "Anyway, it's your turn. Make it good."  
  
"Hmmm... What was the first thing you bought with your own money?" Baekhyun asked timidly, refilling his glass in the process.  
  
"Let me see... Ah! It was a pair of eyeglasses for my dad. I bought it with the money I earned from baby-sitting that snotty kid of our neighbors, Jong-in. You know how teachers have to read and write a lot, and my dad didn't really earn much as a public school teacher then. His glasses were taped at the sides since he refused to buy a new one, insisting that it wasn't a necessity. It's funny how he never refused to give Yoora money for dresses though, or even me, when I wanted new school shoes." Chanyeol smiled at the memory, head snapping to the side when he heard sniffling sounds. "Baek, are you crying!?"  
  
"No. I just got something stuck in my eye," Baekhyun denied, the redness of his nose a dead giveaway.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I can buy my dad all the glasses he wants with the money I earn now," Chanyeol patted Baekhyun's head in an attempt to calm him down, which thankfully, worked.  
  
"I cannot believe you actually have a bone of kindness in you," Baekhyun said in an accusing tone, rubbing his eyes cutely.  
  
"See? You never give me enough credit. I am actually an angel if you squint a little and see past the little mischiefs I've done," Chanyeol grinned widely, making Baekhyun chuckle despite himself.  
  
"You? An angel? When you're sleeping, perhaps," Baekhyun said, earning a surprised look from the younger.  
  
"Oh? So you have been watching me when I sleep. Don't you think that's a little creepy, Baek? You should really stop hanging out with Jongdae, his creepiness is rubbing off on you," Chanyeol nodded self-appreciatively. He never really figured why he always found pleasure in teasing the other, but he just did.  
  
"I was not! Ugh. I hate you!" Baekhyun slapped Chanyeol's arm, but the latter was already laughing out loud for him to register the pain, making Baekhyun cross his arms in indignation. Chanyeol just thought he looked like a five-year old throwing a tantrum.  
  
"Okay. Okay. I'm done laughing. So... Who was your first kiss?" Chanyeol asked, wiping the tears on his eyes as he calmed down from his laughing fit.  
  
The following silence was deafening. Chanyeol decided to turn his head to the side to see if Baekhyun had already fallen asleep, only to be shocked that Baekhyun's face was merely a few inches from his. Also, was it him or had Baekhyun's lips been always that inviting? He found himself drawn to those plump muscles and he wondered how soft they would feel against his own when Baekhyun spoke, jolting him out of his stupor.  
  
"You," Baekhyun breathed against Chanyeol's lips before he edged in closer, a mere centimeter waiting to be bridged when they both sprang apart at the sudden sound of the door being opened.  
  
"Oops! Sorry, my bad! I guess Vivi isn't here. Yeah. Well... Feel free to continue from where you left off. Bye!" Sehun hastily muttered as he realized that he had come at a bad time, closing the door behind him with a snap.  
  
It took a few moments for the both of them to gather themselves, too shocked with the sudden turn of events. It was Chanyeol who recovered first.  
  
"So, who was your first kiss again?" Chanyeol asked once more, not even teasing this time around.  
  
"I... Forget it, okay?" Baekhyun muttered exasperatedly, threading his fingers in his brown locks in an attempt to get a grip on himself.  
  
"No, you said something," Chanyeol persisted, taking the elder's hands in his in hopes of calming him down.

"No one. I've never been kissed. There, I said it. Happy?" Baekhyun said with a pained expression, wriggling his hands out of Chanyeol's hold and attempting to stand up, only to fail when Chanyeol all but pulled him closer.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how happy I am. Aren't you gonna ask me?" Chanyeol smiled so widely that Baekhyun thought it would be possible for the younger's face to explode.

"I... Fine. Who's your first kiss?" Baekhyun huffed painstakingly, bracing himself for the wave of jealousy that was sure to come. He wondered who the lucky girl who had the privilege to kiss Chanyeol could be. Was it Lisa? Did Chanyeol have a girlfriend? Did he kiss some guy friend of his when he got too drunk before? Baekhyun's thoughts were interrupted when Chanyeol spoke, making him look abruptly at Chanyeol's face, which was surprisingly, too close for comfort.  
  
"You," Chanyeol breathed before closing the gap between their lips.  
  
Baekhyun couldn't help but smile into the kiss.  
  


***

"By the way, Baek. About my piercing? I lied. There are more of them in far more interesting places than just my belly ring. Wanna see?" Chanyeol smirked as they broke apart for air, delighting in the way Baekhyun's cheeks flushed even more.  
  
"And you had the audacity to call me a perv? You perv!" Baekhyun chuckled, hands already working Chanyeol's belt buckle while Sehun, who was in the next room, was regretting why he had let them 'continue from where they left off' in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors are part and parcel of my existence TYVM.  
> \- I'm a sad little bean with no Chanbaek shipper friends irl so if anybody even reads this, hit me up at Twitter (where I mostly talk to myself) to spazz about Chanbaek! My UN is @attyohsehun  
> \- To the three people who read my fics: I know this is such a fail!Fluff. I only know angst and my fluff is sad lol. Please bear with me. I'm still slowly acclimatizing to writing ChanBaek so I'm just trying to post random stuff here and there to see what works. Prompts are welcome too. \o/  
> \- And a cry for help... again. Can anybody teach me how to upload a DP on here?


End file.
